Only One Little Promise
by LoonyMaiden881
Summary: Draco and Hermione are going to have a child. But suddenly Draco left her with a promise. They both know that he isn't going to carry it out.
1. Subchapter

**_Only One Little Promise_**

**By LoonyWitch881**

**Sub-chapter**

"WHY? Why do you have to go now? Don't leave me Draco!" A blushed, trembling and tired Hermione screamed. Draco HAD to leave or his father will kill both of them, Hermione and their unborn child. But Hermione didn't know that. Draco didn't want to scare her with that; he preferred to go away and leave her safe in the school. Hermione was in her eighth month of pregnancy. She always used a charmed uniform to hide her belly so only Draco, Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Ginny and Blaise knew about. Draco and Hermione also kept their relationship a secret.

"Come on, Hermione. I have to go. I'll be back soon, I promise." But he knew that he would never be able to come back. That made him want to cry, but he couldn't; for Hermione's sake. Draco's father told him to take the Dark Mark and go away, far away from Hermione forever. He wanted to ask Hermione to run away with him but that would be very dangerous for a pregnant woman. So, instead of that he tried to relieve her. "Hermione, please. Don't do this. You can do whatever you want, but I'm going to leave in the morning. I want you to take care of you and our child. Forget all the others troubles and be safe, just that. Do that for me, and I'll be back with you sooner than you think."

That night they made love, very slowly, trying to impregnate the other body into each other. Draco tried to remember her body, her voice, her hair and her tiny face. They spent all the night kissing, teasing, touching and tasting each other until Hermione fell asleep in his arms.

Draco had weird nightmares all the night. Every time he woke up he was covered with sweat and tears flowing down his cheek. Hermione rested her head in the crook of his arm and had her back pressed into his chest. His breath slowed when he noticed the comfort of her body. Draco put one hand on the swollen belly and touched her lightly until he fell asleep again.

Hermione was now crying in the floor of his room, alone. He left her with a promise and she knew that he wasn't going to carry it out. Blaise went to her during breakfast and told her the bad news. He knew where Draco was going and that he wasn't coming to be back. He told her that Lucius Malfoy threatened his own son and everyone knew what Lucius could do whatever he wanted.

Now she was scared, sad, alone, frightened, angry and sick; those weren't good feelings for a pregnant woman and soon she began to feel very ill. She tried every charm she knew to relieve her fever and the pain in her belly but she wasn't an expert on the subject. Someone had to help her now. She ran as fast as her shaking legs would carry her.

When she went into the Gryffindor tower she remembered that everyone was at the Quidditch game; Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. All the professors were in the pitch as well, but maybe, Madam Pomfrey was in the infirmary. Half way to the infirmary she fell on the floor, crying, screaming for help, but no one could hear her, after a second she fell in a dead faint.

All the hallways were filled with screams, clapping and happy songs. Slytherin had won and the students were celebrating The game had been extremely short. A few minutes and Hufflepuff was destroyed by them. Even without Malfoy, who was a great seeker, they won. Blaise was the new seeker, and he did a great job.

Blaise was in the crew celebrating but he slipped away to check on Hermione. Draco had asked him to watch her and to never leave her alone. He didn't want her suffer for him. That just could be more pain for him. The Head common room was in the other wing of the castle, near of the infirmary. Ten minutes later Blaise was in the hallway between the infirmary and the Head Common Room. There, in the floor, was a tiny body surrounded by a puddle of dark blood. When he got closed, he could see a face covered up with delicate brown curls. It was Hermione indeed. He lifted her up in his arms and ran the short way to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was there, attending a few Hufflepuff with many bruises and black eyes.

When she saw the young boy with a motionless girl soaked with blood, she forgot the Hufflepuff and went to see the poor girl. "Miss Granger, what happened to you, girl?" But she was nowhere and couldn't hear Madam Pomfrey. "Quick Mr. Zabini, put her in the bed and go to Professor McGonagall, please. I think she lost the baby. Poor girl!"

Hermione woke up early in the morning. At first, she couldn't recognize that place. The bed had white sheets and had white screens around, too. Next to the bed was a little table with a vase and red roses. In the end of the bed were more roses, chocolates and a letter. In the other side of the bed was a chair with her clothes. Then she realized that she was wearing white clothes. She had already recognized that room. It was the infirmary.

All the presents were from her friends, but the letter didn't have sender, so she opened it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Blaise told me that you already know. I'm not going to be able to come back to you, for your own safe. I'm so sorry. I miss you so much. I beg you to forgive me, please. I feel so lost without you, it's like a part of me is missing. But how are you? Blaise told me about the accident and that you lost our baby. I'm so unhappy right now. But you are alive and safe, that's all that matters to me. Take care of you Hermione. I love, and I will always do. No matter what happen, don't forget me, Hermione, but forgive me, please._

_All yours, Draco_

When she finished reading the letter she was surprised to find her face wet with tears. She missed him so mush and she will never be able to see him again. But more than that, she had lost their child. The only one that made her wants to live was dead now. She began to sob and suddenly Madam Pomfrey came in the screened place.

"Oh, girl, what happened to you? I'm glad you're awake. You have been sleeping for five days. Miss Weasley, Mrs. Zabini, Potter and Weasley have spent their days watching at you. I had to take them out by their ears. How do you feel? And why are you crying?" Madam Pomfrey said very surprised. She had not told her about her baby yet. There was not reason to cry like the young her did.

"My baby… I lost it, right?" Hermione said between sobs. But she really didn't want to know the answer. "How do you know that?" Madam Pomfrey said really surprised.

"So, it's true. I lost it, I lost it!" Hermione screamed, and began to sob more loudly now. "Oh dear, calm down. Wait me, I'm going to find some potions for you, ok?" Madam Pomfrey said trying to calm down the young girl, but she had no succeeded. She ran out the screened place and came back with vials, one green and one blue. She handed her the green one first. "It's for your sickness, dear." As Hermione drank the potion, she no longer felt the fever, headache and the pain in her now smooth belly. After a moment of silence, Madam Pomfrey handed the other vial. "This is Sleep Dreamless, sweetie. You have to rest a lot, and you have to stay here for a while. I'm going to be in my office. You can tell me whatever you need, dear." Madam Pomfrey said and then left her.

Hermione stared at the vial in her hand for a moment. All that she wants now was sleep and wake up from this nightmare. But knew it wasn't a nightmare at all. So in one sip she drank the entire potion and fell asleep without nightmares to torture her.

Two days after, Hermione came back to her classes. She no longer paid attention to the professors, and she never raised her hand to answer a question. Harry and Ron didn't know what really happen to her, but Ginny had asked them to live her alone, so they didn't do any inconvenient question, which pleased Hermione more than they thought.

All her days passed in the same way. She dressed and run to the Great Hall to have a quick breakfast before the other students arrive. Then she went to Draco's room and cried until her first class began.

During lunch she tried to seem fine and normal. Then she excused her with another lie and came back to Draco's room to cry again. In the afternoon she did her schoolwork to distract her from her pain. Then she lay in the floor staring at the ceiling for hours until the moon was clearly through the window. She always slept in Draco's bed, in Draco's invisible arms. The bed still has his scent and made her feel protected against her fears.

As the time passed she began to feel happier and forgot Draco. She no longer slept in his bed and she didn't go there to cry anymore. Her friends were kinder with her and she began to feel that there was no reason to feel unhappy. Draco was just an adventure and their child was a big mistake.

Soon it was graduation and she hadn't received any letter from Draco which suited her perfectly. She began to date Ron, and he asked her to marry him after graduation. He never knew about her relationship with Draco or about their baby, so when Hermione accepted, he invited her to go to The Burrow for the summer.


	2. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Guest

**I'm so sorry I late so much to update. I had no time! School, studies, test, homework, ballet, doctors... It was almost impossible write but it's here now and I hope you enjoy it!!**

* * *

**Chapter One: An Unexpected Guest**

One year from the end of Hogwarts and Draco was in a big room of Malfoy's manor, again. He still held his wand up pointing a motionless body in the floor. Draco had tried to kill him himself but he couldn't. He decided to give him a little tortured and then take him to the Dementors. If he didn't do it, Lucius could try to kill him. He had betrayed his father and he had to pay for that. Draco hated that man because he took him away from Hermione, the only woman he had ever loved.

Early that morning, Lucius knocked Draco's door. Lucius had been away since the war so Draco was surprised and a little scared to see the face of his father in the threshold. For some reason when he saw his father, the Dark Mark in his arm began to burn him. Draco had not sensed that pain again since the defeat of Lord Voldemort only three months ago. Almost all the wizard world was in that war. Lord Voldemort and his Death Eater attacked Hogwarts again, but this time Hogwarts was prepared. Draco was in Lord Voldemort's army against his will, of course. When he saw Hermione there, almost dying in the cold floor, he couldn't do anything but run to help her. She was unconscious so she never knew how she could survive after that. The last thing she remembered was being tortured by a Death Eater and her friends too busy to help her.

Lucius knew about it and he had to make his son pay for it. Rescue an enemy was a high treason, and rescue a mudblood enemy was beyond death. Draco knew what his father could do to him if he would come back to the manor; Draco was prepared. In just seconds he had his father disarmed and begging for his forgiveness. Lucius had caused too much pain to him, but he couldn't kill him.

He called some Aurors from the Ministry and they took Lucius to Azkaban. The Aurors had been in a hunt for his father after the war and Draco was pleased to help. Obviously for the Ministry, Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater, too. They took him to London that day to his trial. Draco was innocent and he could pass the trial successfully.

Summer had arrived so he rented a small flat in London. He was tired of the big houses and manors. He wanted a small place for himself and nothing more. He found the perfect flat; it was a very quiet neighbourhood near a little place, with tall, old trees and little kids running everywhere. All the people there were just happy, and he envied them. He could never be happy again, at least not without Hermione by his side.

A week had passed and he was really enjoying his new life. One day when he was walking through the place, he saw a crowd in front of the church. When he saw it he thought that the people were celebrating something, maybe a wedding. As he approached the crowd faces began to turn to him, familiar faces. There were almost the entire old Gryffindor class, some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff. It wasn't a surprised that there was no Slytherins. Someone had touched his shoulder and when he turned to see who it was he saw the face of a grown up Ginny Weasley.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" Ginny pulled him far from the church, very surprised.

"Nothing at all, I was just walking. What's happening there? A classmate meeting and no one invited me" Draco said pointing the church, with a little bit of humour. Ginny bite her lower lip. She could see it in his eyes; he still loved her. How could she say _this _to him?

"It's… er… Herm… I'm… It's a wedding." A few minutes ago Ginny had been with Hermione, helping her with her dress, hair and nerves. Hermione seemed to be happy with her wedding, but Ginny knew her very well. To Ginny, Hermione wasn't sure about the wedding and about Ron, Hermione was afraid. "Are you marrying Potter?" Draco asked her not very surprised. "I… er… yes… it's a double wedding" Ginny knew where all this leaned. She didn't want to hurt Draco but he had to know the truth.

"Who are the other couple?" He put the two and two together and began to worry. –Why was Ginny stuttering? – Draco only could imagine the worst.

"Hermione and Ron," Ginny said their names as quickly as she could, maybe that way it didn't hurt him. Obviously, she was wrong. Draco fought his tears back; he had lost Hermione forever. It's was his fault but at least his plan worked; Hermione was safe.

When he turned Ginny grabbed his arm. "Wait, you have to know something before you go and get kill yourself. I know her very well and when I look her eyes…" Draco scoffed and Ginny stopped to look the rage in his eyes. "You want me to know how happy is Hermione with someone else? Are you freaking kidding me, Ginny?" Clearly Draco still loved Hermione and Ginny felt the urge to tell him that Hermione wasn't really in love with Ron, so she tried again.

"No, Draco. You're not understanding it." Ginny was stopped by his eyes again.

"Please, Ginny. Just shut up and let me go."

"No! Listen to me. Please, you have to understand. Hermione isn't..." Just when she was about to say happy the bells of the church began to ring, announcing the start of the ceremony.

Ginny turned to the church and before she could do something Draco disappeared in front of her.

* * *

"Jenny? I'm here." A tall, blonde and really handsome man went to the kitchen looking for something to eat. "Where are you?" Just then he found a letter in the refrigerator. It said that Jenny had gone to the market and she'll be back soon.

"George, go and take a shower. Your mum is not going like seeing you all sweaty and dirty, and she's going to blame me and kick my arse… again! I'll stay here until your mum comes back."

Draco was a coach; he had a soccer team and all the players were between five and seven years old.

The five year old boy nodded and headed to the bathroom, just as his uncle had said. Draco had met Jenny the first day he put a foot in America. It was late at night and he was lost in a little town. Jenny, who was very older than him, lived next to the cottage he had rent. She was his only truly friend and the reason why was really obvious; she was the only female in the entire town who didn't want to unbutton his pants.

Minutes after, Draco put George down in his bed and went to the kitchen to wait for Jenny. When he was making a hot chocolate for himself Jenny opened the front door and went into the kitchen, too.

"Hi, Draco! Where is George?"

"He is upstairs sleeping and very clean." Draco said with humour remembered the last time George went to sleep dirty.

"Well, you learn very quickly, boy! How was the game today?"

"It was very quick and ruthless. We won 5-0. A guess they are ready to go to London. Do you want to go?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I do! I want to see my little son kicking their arses in the pitch." Jenny said with proud. According to Draco, George was the best player in his team and the youngest, too.

"Good, I need someone to help me to take care of all the children. We'll go the next week by train. Have George ever travelled by train?"

"Mmm… No, he has never left this town. Oh, he'll be so happy! Thank you so much, Draco."

"Come on, this is just a little trip and you deserve it."

"No… I mean thank you for… everything, for helping me raise my boy and taking care of him when Derek… when…" Jenny was very emotional and now a little tear came back her face.

"Don't cry, woman. I know Derek is very proud of you and George and he's going to help you from the heaven." When Draco befriended Jenny she was getting through very difficult problems; her husband had died, she had no money, and she had a little baby. Draco helped her a lot with money but he was more than a supplier for her. He could stay the night next to her when she felt wretched and unhappy and he could stay days babysitting George when she found work. But she thought she never truly thank him for all that. "Besides, you did a lot for me, too. Forget that and think about the trip. We're going to England and we're going to win the damn cup. George's going to know a new country, you're going to get some fresh air and I'm going to…" Before he could finish his sentence Jenny finished it for him.

"And you're going to meet Hermione." Jenny was not crying anymore but had a stern look in her face.

"That was not what I was going to say, Jenny." All the happiness in Draco was gone. He had told her all about his life, his family, Voldemort, Harry Potter, his trouble with sides and Hermione.

"Draco, you have to meet her, maybe this is your last chance. You know you still love her and…"

"And she is married and maybe has a lot of children." Draco replied with bitterness.

"But maybe, she divorced and has no children. Six years are very much time."

"And what if it's not, what if she's still married and has a great family? What if she's very happy with him?"

"Maybe you're right. That is a possibility but you don't know, and you're not going to know if you don't meet her. This is your chance to win over her again. Come on, Draco. You love her and maybe she still feels something for you."

"You're mad, Jennifer. I have to go." And with that Draco left her and went to his home. His life was very strange. He could meet women and bed them but he never fall in love again. He still waited for her but she never came and had no reason to do it. Draco had left her and she was in all her right to hate him after all.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? Review!!**


End file.
